


First Experience

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seme England, Uke Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allistair and Arthur have been together for a long while. They decide it's about time they switch bed roles for once. Which means that it will be Allistairs first time bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Experience

The door was kicked open and the two men hurried inside. One was walking backwards while the other who walked forward kicked the door close. The red head was pushed up against the wall as his neck was eagerly sucked at. Smiling in happiness he curves his fingers around the hem of the blonds shirt before helping it off of him. Grabbing his hips he flips them so the other is pushed against the wall. The man was more distracted in his shudders of want when his own neck was attacked in butterfly kisses. 

Somehow through it he pressed his bare body against the others until he fell onto the bed. Of course he didn't wait to take off the elders shirt. 

"Arthur.."

He says in a small mumble as said man feels up his sides. The blond grins down at him in a chuckle.

"What is it Allistair?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up he looks away slightly. 

"I've never bottomed before ye know and I-"

He was cut off in a kiss from Arthur who reached up to run a hand through his hair. Wrapping his arms around the others neck he kisses back deeply. 

"Relax love. I'll make it the best first experience you'll ever have."

He practically purrs causing the other to twitch and shudder. Continuing on he leaves sweet kisses up and down the mans body until he was back at his neck. There he roughly sucked and nibbled at the skin, leaving a visible mark. The reciever gasped at the shock of pain it caused, but he didn't mind seeing as he'd been enjoying the sweet breeze of the kisses Arthur had left on him earlier. 

Not feeling like he was doing much he lets his hands travel downward to unbutton the other's pants. When undone he pulled them down. Arthur, who was still at his neck, chuckled leaving a hot breeze there. He found it funny that he knew what the man was trying to do, mostly because the man was struggling a bit to let him keep doing what he was doing while he did it. When he slipped down his underwear Arthur kneed at his crotch making him grunt in pleasure. 

"You say you've never bottomed before but it looks like you're so eager for me." he joked with a grin. 

Allistair shook his head. 

"Idgit that's not why I-ngh."

Arthur had pushed up on his crotch again. Grunting once more he is unable to continue when Arthur rubs his clothed erection more with his knee. This makes the younger laugh a bit at his wanton expression, still he didn't let up on his actions and kept on.

"Cat got your tongue?"

He says when he begins to clutch at the blankets on the bed. His face was red from acting in such a way when he was trying to be disapproving of his jokes. It's not like he hadn't been like this when he topped before, it's just that when the tables turn it's not always easy. 

When Arthur finally stopped Allistair bucks up on his leg in want for more of the stimulation. Pouting up at him the other laughs. Scooting down he let his pants fall to the floor before undoing the red heads pants and taking them off of him. It was obvious how hard he was from the buldge in his underwear. Giving it a stroke the man made a noise of want before Arthur took the boxers off to let his hard on stand up. 

Smiling up at the red faced other he began to stroke it easily making him shudder and groan. Gripping onto the sheets Allistair bucked into the hand as it began to go faster and faster and then stop. Looking up he saw Arthur's sly grin. Feeling a hand on his thigh made him shiver as Arthur began with. 

"Spread your legs Allistair."

The man did as told and spread them a but hesitantly. Watching Arthur get the lube he felt a wave of impatience wash over him. That was until he felt a finger poke inside of him. Looking down to meet Arthur's hungry eyes he grimaced at the strange feeling but nodded for the blond to continue. 

Trusting the finger in a bit Arthur added a second one which didn't seem to make Allistair stir too much until he spread them. The bottom grunted and made little curses through the scissoring. Arthur found it amusing but didn't enjoy when he began to squirm a lot. To ease his pain he grabbed his cock and began to stroke it so the man would stop. It worked well seeing as he didn't even seem to notice when Arthur put the third finger in. 

Allistair moaned and bucked into the hand once more. He felt like he was about to spill but just when he was going to say something Arthur stopped again. Hovering over the elder he put the mans legs on his shoulders. 

"Allistair, are you ready?"

"Just hurry up already ye git." 

The man answered jokingly. Still he was pretty nervous about this. When Arthur slowly slid in he clenched his eyes shut. This felt strange, it was bigger than Arthur's fingers for sure. He had fingered himself once as well so he knew it could feel nice, but this pain surged and made him twitch, grasping at the sheets as his arousal slightly declined. 

Arthur was being coaxed by the tight pleasure that he couldn't help but squeeze his own eyes shut in a bliss of sorts. He went slow as he could into the man until he finally filled him. 

Hearing the bottom make a small high pitched noise he opened his eyes. Allistair's face was contorted into an uncomfortable look. It seemed like he was trying to keep his noises down so he wouldn't alarm Arthur, which made said man chuckle a bit. Leaning down he laid a light kiss to the red head's lips, getting his eyes, which were somwhat watery, to open and look up at him his pained face turning to that of understanding.

The sight for Arthur was adorable. Allistair could act cute but never long enough to be called adorable, the man would eventually start to rough house to mask what he was doing depending on who was there. 

"Allistair..." he says softly before kissing him again.

When they pulled away they came back to one another, letting their lips meet continuously. Slowly Allistair became more relaxed but got greedy with his kissing. His bottom lip was being sucked roughly as he mirrored the rough feel on the other's top lip. He let his arms slip around Arthur's neck and the two seemed to get even closer as they let their tongues explore one another's mouth. Saliva dripped down both of their chins now, the kiss was becoming almost animalistic. Still that didn't dismiss the pain in his ass. Pulling away to breath, Arthur kissed down the other's neck once more before going back to his lips. 

Allistair finally got him to stop after trying to talk through several kisses. 

"Move." He basically demanded.

Complying with him, Arthur pulled out and then rammed into him harshly, not meaning to be so rough. The mini-makeout they had left both of them a bit disoriented. Allistair groaned and tossed his head to the side. 

Running his hand through the elders red locks Arthur tugged and played with it until he found the spot that made Allistair shudder heavily. Having been together awhile of course he knew where the man's erogenous zone was. While massaging the spot he pulled out then went back in several times until he picked up a rhythm. His cock coming out only leaving the head inside so he could push back in him. It wasn't like that for most of the time when he began to pick up the pace but it didn't matter. 

By now the massaging had gotten Allistair relaxed and moaning. When his prostate was rubbed against he couldn't help but call out Arthur's name alerting the man that he had done good. Arthur's other hand was on the man's that now tried to move him at a different angle so he could hit his prostate easier. Finally he succeeded making the bottom grind back against him for more. Tears of overwhelming pleasure fell down Allistair's cheeks every few thrusts. 

"I'm close." He moans out getting Arthur's attention.

Close himself Arthur removed his hand from the others hair to go down and stroke his ignored length. The first stroke made him blindly call out for Arthur and thrust upward into his hand. By the fifth stroke his breath hitched and his voice cut off, eye's shut as his fists clenched into the sheets desperately. Arthur groaned when he felt his hole clench and the man let himself orgasm. 

After he had spilled out, leaving a white string from his erection to his stomach, it took a minute for him to come back to reality. That's when Arthur came inside him. He road out his orgasm and what was left of Allistair's before slowly pulling out. 

"Arther." Allistair tiredly said to get his attention. 

Looking down at his tear stained face Arthur smiles before they lightly kissed. When he felt lips press back on his, just a bit harder, Arthur knew.

This had been a lovely first experience.

**Author's Note:**

> ....I got bored OKAY xD. I was working on You are my sunshine and my thoughts drifted and this happened. I honestly shouldn't be up at 2am but I am. I regret nothing. I hope you enjoyed this though. Peace~


End file.
